


What's My Name? (Light Yagami x Amnesia!Reader) (Re-Written)

by LizzyMazushi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst at times, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMazushi/pseuds/LizzyMazushi
Summary: (Y/N) had no idea who she was. Memories: 0.On a fateful day she runs into Light Yagami, who takes her in. Slowly, (Y/N) starts to fall in love with Light. When the mysterious Kira starts coming around, (Y/N) supports him. She would never kill someone herself, right? What if she regains her memories and tries to find Kira? Will she find out it's her beloved Light, or will she die before she uncovers the truth?





	1. Finding a way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the re-written verison of the original 'Whats My name?' I hope its more enjoyable then the original. ^~^

In a dark, damp alleyway a young girl sat against the wall, looking up towards the sky in a daze. She pulled her gaze away and began to scan her surroundings, an attempt to find something, anything, familiar to her. (E/C) orbs widen when the realization hits her, she doesn’t know where she is at, how she got there, and most of all she didn’t know who she was. A sigh escaped past her lips. _‘Sitting in this place isn’t going to help my situation get any better. I should get out of here.’_ With that thought in mind she stood up and headed towards the exit out of the alleyway. 

 

She watched as people busily walked down the streets, shoot her strange glares. Her head begun to spin. Panic begun to set in, taking control of her body. She ran, not knowing where she was going. She continued running until she couldn’t run anymore. She leaned against the fence behind her, taking in deep breaths. The sun was setting and she was sure it’d be completely dark within the next hour or less. Realizing there was no where to go she sat on the ground, laying her head back against the fence and ran her fingers through her hair, groaning in frustration. “Where am I…?” Within a few minutes footsteps could be heard. “Excuse me?” Quickly she looked up, (E/C) eyes locking with brown ones.

 

The person who approached her was a male, he looked to be the average height for a male, with short caramel colored hair. He wore a uniform, it seemed like a school uniform. _‘Maybe he lives around here?’_ She decided to take a chance. “Do… Do you know where we are by any chance?” The male looked at her strangely, “You’re in the Kanto region in Japan.” _‘Japan..?’_ She got off the ground and tried to dust herself off but blushed at finally noticing just how much her clothes were in tatters. “T-thank you!” The brunette didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to the state her clothes were in. “Do you live around here?” A tense silence surrounded the two. 

 

The silence was finally broken. “I don’t really know…” Another strange look was received. “You don’t know? Hm… Well, you can’t stay out here on the streets. Come with me.” She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “Why would I do that?” A small smile plastered itself onto the male’s face. “Because you have no where else to go. Its dangerous around here at night. You’re only best option is to come with me.” He had her there. She nodded and looked him over. He looked like someone she could trust. “Whats your name?” This time the male chuckled, “Yagami. Light Yagami.” She smiled. _‘He’s kind of cute.’_ Light turned and begun to walk, a signal for her to follow.

 

Within a few minutes they reached his house. The teenaged male opened the door quietly, at the entrance pairs of shoes were lined neatly. She watched as Light took off his shoes, adding onto the shoes lined up. He looked back at her and whispered, “Keep yours on until I introduce you to my family. I don’t want them to question me about why there was an extra pair of shoes. Just follow me.”He started to head towards the set of stairs not to far from the door. Quietly she followed him. Upon being at the top of the stairs she looked around, noticing there was only two bedrooms on that floor. 

 

Light stood in front of the first door, holding it open. “After you.” Cautiously she walked into the room, eyeing the whole place the moment her foot had stepped in. Light followed in right behind her, shutting the door and locking it. Fear begun picking up insider of the female knowing that the door had been locked. Her fear must have been present on her face, “Calm down. I’m not going to do anything to you. I lock my door everyday. I’ll go ahead and inform you of some things. I live with my mother and father. I have a younger sister who also lives here as well. Her bedroom, along with my parent’s bedroom, is down stairs. The guest bedroom is the other room thats on this floor. Once you meet my parents that’ll be the room you’ll be staying. I know my parents and they will let you stay for as long as you need, so don’t worry about it. I currently attend Junior High and exams are coming up so I need all the privacy I can get. If the door isn’t locked my sister will come in her of her own free will.” 

 

Calm washed over her as she kept looking around the room then watched Light walk over to his dressers, pulling out a (F/C) shirt and a pair of shorts. “First thing you should do is change out of those torn up clothes, hm?” He handed over the clothes to her and turned his back. She looked down at the clothes then begun undressing and dressing into the clean clothes. “I’m done. Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes Yagami-kun.” The male turned back around, quickly looking over her then giving a slight nod of approval. “I’ll be back soon. I’m going downstairs to inform my parents of you and see if they will let you stay in our guest room for a bit. Just sit on my bed and wait for me to come back.” He had already left the room before she could open her mouth and speak. 

 

Still, she did as she was told. She took a seat on the teenaged male’s bed. She sat on his bed anxiously, waiting for him to come back. _‘What if they want to meet me and don’t like me? What if they won’t let me stay and kick me out instead? Will they accept me? What if I make a wrong first impression?’_ These thoughts swirled within her head, fear and anxiety pooling in her stomach, leg shaking to try and calm her nerves. Before she knew it the bedroom’s door opened, revealing Light. He shut the door behind him and gave her a soft sort of smile. “Sorry if I kept you waiting long.” A blush crept onto her face, “N-no! It’s okay Yagami-kun! Don’t apologize.” “Light. Call me Light. I’ve spoken to my parents. They understand the situation and will allow you to stay in the guest bedroom for as long as you need. They want to meet you first thing in the morning. They want you to rest but I’ll go get you some food in a few minutes. You can sleep in here tonight though, I’m sure you’re tired.” 

 

“Thank you, but what about you Light?” “I’ll sleep in the living room.” She begun to protest, “N-No! I can’t let you sleep there just for me…” Light walked over to her, placing a hand on her head, rubbing her head softly. “Don’t worry about it. Before I go get you some food, I never asked, whats your name?” She stared at him quietly, Light catching on quickly. “Oh… Well, can I call you (Y/N)?” She nodded. “I like that.” “(Y/N) Yagami… Sounds good.” He smiled at her. This was how it had all started between (Y/N) and Light Yagami.


	2. Becoming A Yagami

The clock read 10 o’clock AM when (Y/N) had been woken to the knocking on the door. “Hey. Are you up?” The voice was muffle from behind the door but she knew it was Light. Throwing the covers off of herself, she quickly opened the door for him, smiling slightly, “Hey. Sorry… Just woke up.” A chuckle escaped from between Light’s lips. “I can tell. You have a serious case of bed hair.” At his words a blush crept onto her cheeks, quickly brushing through her hair with her fingers. “W-well… Did you need me for something?” “I came up to let you know that breakfast was ready. You’re going to meet my family, remember?” At the sudden reminder (Y/N) froze. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right by your side. Come on.” He turned at the door and motioned her to follow. She followed him close behind. “Light, I’m nervous…” She bit on her bottom lip, but as a response she got a low chuckle from the brunette in front of her. “Don’t worry (Y/N). My parents and sister don’t bite, and I’m sure they will like you.” She nodded, smiling at him. 

 

Once downstairs, he led her straight to the kitchen. “I’m going to help mother set the table. Take a seat, okay?” She nodded nervously. “Alright.” After a few minutes a women with short, brown hair that came to her shoulders came into view. Her dark colored eyes met with (Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes. “Why, hello. I’m assuming you are the girl Light was telling us about last night.” “Y-Yes ma’am.” The woman smiled at her. “I’m Yagami Sachiko. Please call me Mrs. Yagami. My husband will be here shortly, he had to run to the store.” At her words Light came in, carrying plates full of food, seating the plates at each seat. “My sister is currently over at friends, so you’ll get to meet her when she gets back.” The male took the seat beside of (Y/N). “Thank you for breakfast!” The three begun to eat their food.

 

Shortly after they were done eating, an older man walked into the house, holding a bag in his hand. He was wearing a pair of glasses, fairly tall, but was fit for his age group. His hair was dark brown, going on black. His eyes were the same shade of caramel color as Light’s. “Dear,” _‘This must be Light’s father.’_ Mrs. Yagami placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek, taking the bag from him. “This is the girl Light was telling us about last night.” The older man looked her up and down then nodded, “Yagami Soichiro.” His introduction was quick. All she could do was nod. She never imagined this would happen. Light saved her from sleeping on the streets, now here she was, meeting her savior’s family. The pressure was beginning to become overwhelming. “Welcome back father.” Light’s voice cut straight through the tension, his voice soothed (Y/N)’s nerves. 

 

“You completely missed breakfast!” Mrs. Yagami whined. “I’m sorry… The store had been packed so it took a while.” “At least it wasn’t work keeping you late like recently.” (Y/N) looked towards the brunette male, confusion clear on her face. “My father works for the Japanese Task Force. Simply put, the police.” “Well, Light, we’re both here. Are you going to introduce us?” “Mom, dad, this is (Y/N). She doesn’t remember who she is, but we had decided to call her (Y/N) for now.” Mrs. Yagami smiled softly, “That’s a good name for her. (Y/N) Yagami. A good addition to the family. What do you think, dear?” Mr. Yagami gave a smile, nodding in approval. 

 

She looked at them in surprise.“A-Are you sure? You don’t even know me. You’re willing to just take me in?” _‘I’m so glad they aren’t making me leave. I guess they must like me so far. I really hope nothing goes wrong…’_ “Why yes, of course!” (Y/N) couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her face, looking towards Light. “Congratulations (Y/N). I’ll show you the guest room. Afterwards I’ll leave for school to get you enrolled, and to make sure you’re in my classes.” Light smiled at her and gently patted her head before taking one of her hands, leading her up stairs. She couldn’t help but blush that he was holding her hand. He took her to the guest bedroom only a little ways down from his room. “This’ll be your room. You can do with it what you want. You can get some more sleep if you want to. I’m leaving now, I’ll be back later. Afterwards, we’ll go shopping for some clothes for you.” He gave her a small smile. “See you in a bit.” Then he was gone. 

 

(Y/N) flopped down onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow, welcoming the sleep that took over. Hours passed before she was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She sat up quickly, her whole body tense. The tension soon left her when she saw it was Light. “Hey! You’re back!” He only nodded and closed the door behind himself, carefully placing the plastic wrapped package he was holding onto the bed. “I went and got you enrolled. The school provides the uniforms. Try it on later and tell me if it fits. I was able to get you into all of the same classes as me, so don’t worry about getting lost. You’ll start your first day Monday.” She bit on her lip, giving him a slight nod. “I said we’ll go buy you some clothes, I don’t have any other clothes that would fit you so you’ll have to go wearing what you have on now.” Another nod and a small smile, “Thank you very much for doing this for me Light. It means a lot.” The brunette gave her one os his rare, sincere smiles. “You’re welcome, (Y/N).” He pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants. “Lets go then.”

 

After good bit of walking, the two were at the closest mall. Without saying a world, the male grabbed hold of (Y/N)’s hand, leading her inside and straight to one of the less populated clothing stores within. “I’ll pay for it all, so please feel free to get whatever you want.” She blushed, looking down at their hands. It wasn’t the kind of hand holding a couple would do, but the kind of hand holding a parent and child would do so the child wouldn’t get lost. Still, just holding hands like that made her happy. “Okay…” She let go of his hand and went to each row of clothing, picking out shirts, tank tops, low cuts, jeans, short, dresses, and anything else which caught her eye. Eventually she found some clothes she liked. With (F/O)s in hand, she went up to the counter where Light was waiting for her. He scanned the clothes she picked and nodded approvingly. “I’m sure they look good on you.” The clothes were rung up, and the brunette paid for it all.

 

Walking out of the mall with bags in hand, the two walked for a bit in silence before Light spoke up. “When we get home, wash up a bit. I’m taking you out somewhere. Its not one of my favorite places to go, but its nice to go there when I’m having trouble thinking or whenever I just want time away from home but not be around a lot of people.” Her heart fluttered as he told her. _‘He wants to take me out? ME? He's pretty handsome, and he saved me, gave me a place to stay, and even bought me clothes. I can’t let him keep spending money on me…’_ “I appreciate the thought Light, but please don’t spend anymore money on me. You don’t have to and I know you probably don’t want to and being seen with me prob-“ She was cut off.

 

“Stop it. I want to do this for you. if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be doing this. Along with that, don’t you ever think that I’m embarrassed to be seen with you just because you were on the streets. Do me the honor and please let me treat you out.” With her heart beat facing, she nodded and whispered in a small voice, “O-Okay…” The rest of the walk home was silence. 

 

(Y/N) stood in silence in her current room. Besides the master bedroom, her room was the only room with its own bathroom. Of course there was a bathroom downstairs that everyone could use, but (Y/N) felt like that would be wrong and would use her own bathroom. She glanced over at the bed and walked over to it, picking up the school uniform still folded and packed in the plastic wrapping. She grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror her (E/C) eyes widen in shocked at her own reflection. Her hair was a mess, and dirt clung to her flesh. _‘No wonder he told me to wash up… But why hadn’t he said anything about it before?’_ She shook the thought of her head and walked towards the shower, turning the knobs till it got to the perfect temperature of warm that she liked. 

 

Shedding off the borrowed clothes, she stepped in. The warm water running down her body, warming her up. “Ahh…” It felt good. Looking around, she grabbed the shampoo bottle that seemed to have been new. _‘Guess they knew I would need a shower… I’ll have to thank them later.’_ Lathering it into her hair, a hum escaped from her. Washing her hair out really good, she grabbed for the soap, beginning to scrub off the filth that clung to her. 

 

The shower had been nice. It felt nice to be clean. After drying off, (Y/N) picked up the uniform and slowly started to put it on. She examined herself in the mirror and hummed in content. “It fits well in every way. I’ll have to let Light now.” Carefully, she took the articles of clothing off and folded them back up. She wrapped a towel around her body once more before going back into her room. _‘What if he doesn’t like this… outing? What if I mess it up?’_ The anxious thoughts swirled all around her head. She went to her bed where she put the bags that contained her new clothes. Picking out one of her (F/O)s, she quickly got dressed. Unsure of what to do after getting ready, she sat on the edge of the bed. Minutes passed, thoughts swirling all over her mind. 

 

A small knock on the door ripped her out of her thoughts, a weak “Come in” escaping her lips. Light walks in and smiles a little, “It looks good on you (Y/N). Now is the best time to leave, at this time there will be very few or no people.” _‘What if he is just using the excuse of not wanting to be around people to hide the truth that he’s embarrassed of being seen with me..?’_ The thought plagued her, but she stood up and followed close behind him as he headed out of the door and house. 

 

Ten minutes passed and before she knew it, (Y/N) found herself looking upon a small little shop. The bells that chimed when the door opened removed her from her trance, taking small steps into the shop, Light stepping in right behind her. The smells of baked goods and coffee swarmed all around the small building. The place had a cozy feeling to it, pastries and many other things all on display whichever way you looked, booths at one side and then small tables made for only two in the middle. Light had took a seat into one of the booths, his beautiful caramel eyes scanning over the place. She sat on the other side of the booth and stared at him. “Light? Is everything okay?” A reassuring smile came across his features. “Everything is fine.” Before more could be said, an older lady approached them, a notebook in hand. “Hello Light, what can I get for our regular?” Light smiled at the woman, “The usual.” He looked towards (Y/N). “This is (Y/N). She's new to the area and I’m showing her around a bit.” The older woman quickly apologized, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you! I’m so used to only seeing Light that I didn’t bother to check if he had a beautiful young lady with him.” She blushed at the compliment. 

 

“Well, (Y/N), what do you want?” Light’s casual voice shocked her a little. _‘He isn’t denying what she said… but he isn’t agreeing either. Maybe he doesn’t think that I am…’_ “Uh… Uhm.. Do you serve any (F/D)?” “Why, yes we do! I’ll be right back dearies.” Looking down at her lap (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel insecure about how she looked. Playing with them hem of her shirt she slowly looked up at the teenaged male sitting in front of her, only to find him staring at her intently. The two kept eye contact with one another for a few seconds until it was broken by the “so sweet” that was cooed right beside of them. 

 

(Y/N) jumped a bit, looking over to see a small child. A girl. A few feet behind was the old lady who took their orders. A black coffee was placed in front of Light and (F/D) was placed in front of (Y/N). “I’m sorry if she startled you… This is my granddaughter. This little shop is a family business so she is here from time to time when its her parents day to work or on days she’ll be going home with me.” The old lady patted the little girl on the back and started to walk away with her. “Enjoy! We’ll stop bothering you two now.~”

 

Pure silence. The silence was thick between them for a few minutes as Light drunk his coffee and (Y/N) ate (F/D). Once finished she decided to speak up. “Hey, Light? I know you just met me yesterday so we don’t know much about each other but, I want to get to know so uh… What do you do during your free time?” He stopped drinking his coffee for a moment before giving a slight shrug. “I don’t have much free time. I’m at the top of my class, actually, the top of my whole school. I’m considered the top student in all of Japan. I’m being counted on to do well, so I always have to spend free time studying, as well as going to school and cram school. Free time is rare.” _‘Handsome and intelligent…’_ “Wow… I never would have imagined that. It must be hard.” The brunette shook his head, “Not really. Anyways, lets head home now.” He got up and took his wallet out, placing the money on the table then walked out, (Y/N) in tow. 

 

The walk home consisted of small talk, mostly of Light’s daily routine. “(Y/N)? You said you remember nothing, right?” She gave a nod in response. “You must have amnesia then. Originally the best option would be to take you to the hospital but… A part of me doesn’t want to have you leave my side for any reason. Besides, you don’t look like you are from Japan, so that would also cause problems too.” Calmly and cooly he said that and (Y/N) couldn’t keep herself from blushing. Their hands grazed each other lightly, a tingling sensation ran up her arm and down her spine, making her shiver. “Are you cold (Y/N)? I should have brought a jacket so I could at least let you wear it.” A shake of her was the only answer she gave him. 

 

After that they kept on their way home in a contented silence. The male opened the door for her and she walked in ahead of him, taking off her shoes and placing them beside all of the other pairs, Light soon doing the same. “Thank you Light. I really enjoyed it.” She smiled, getting a small smile in return. “I’m glad. I enjoyed it as well. Goodnight, (Y/N).” “Goodnight Light.” Then the two went to their rooms and slept until morning. 

 

Waking up in the morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked made (Y/N). She got out of bed and made it up then headed down stairs. Breakfast was set out on the table by the time she got down stairs. She looked around and saw Light at the table, with eyes shut, eating his breakfast. “Good morning Light!” A small smile curved at the tip of the male’s lips. “Good morning to you too, (Y/N). Tomorrow is Monday, you’ll be going to school with me. Did the uniform fit?” She sat in front of him. “It fit very well. I was actually surprised! Thanks for breakfast.” With that, she dug in. What she didn’t know was that things were about to go by quickly in the Yagami household. 


	3. Attending School With Light Yagami

Sunday night (Y/N) had fell asleep with nerves knotting in the pit of her stomach. She woke up plenty of times during the night, staying awake for short periods then falling back into a restless sleep. Once her clock had read 5 o’clock she had gotten out of bed and decided to take a shower, worrying about if she would be ‘clean’ enough to be seen with Light. A sigh slipped past her lips as she dried herself off and putting on the school’s uniform. Tugging on the skirt to make sure there was no wrinkles in it. She looked at the time on her clock, it was only five thirty.

 

_‘Light and I don’t have to leave till another hour… What should I do until then?’_ With a shake of her head she walked out her room, quietly closing the door behind her and tip toed down the stairs towards the kitchen. _‘I’ll make some breakfast. Maybe that’ll calm my nerves a little bit.’_ (Y/N) started to rummage through the kitchen looking for the utensils. After a few minutes she had the stovetop on with a pan, pancake mix in a bowl beside of her on the countertop, humming to herself as she begun to make herself pancakes. 

 

_‘I wonder if Light would like some?’_ (Y/N) smiled at the thought of being able to make him breakfast. Her humming continued as she begun to make more pancakes, being so lost into what she was doing that she hadn’t heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and halting at the kitchen doorway. You had the pancakes on two separate plates, one for herself and one for Light. Picking them up, she turned to go set them on the table, gasping at seeing Light at the doorway. The male gave one of his rare smirks, “Well, what do we have here?” (Y/N) felt the blush beginning to creep up. “I… I couldn’t sleep so I had decided to get read and decided on making breakfast…” She looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. A hand was placed on top of her head. “I’m only teasing you, (Y/N).” He took one of the plates from her hands and carried it to the table, taking a seat once it was all set. 

 

(Y/N) sat across from the male, eating the food in a slight hurry. When she looked over at Light her (E/C) orbs had met with his light caramel colored ones. “W-what is it Light?” A small smile formed on his lips, her heart skipping a beat at his smile. “The food is delicious. Thank you, (Y/N).” She grinned as he stood up, heading back towards the stairs. “I’m going to go get ready. When I come back we can leave.” With that, he was gone. She quickly picked up their empty plates and sat them into the sink before going into the living room and plopping herself onto the couch, waiting for the brunette. 

 

Minutes passed and (Y/N) begun to get a bit antsy. _‘I should go check on him… He’s taking a long time…’_ As soon as she had the thought, the male had came back down the stairs fully dressed with two hand bags. When he approached her he gave her one. “Here, this is your school bag. I’ve put all the supplies that you’ll need in there.” A bite on her bottom lip was a clear give away that her nerves were beginning to get the best of her. The teenaged male lightly nudged her with his elbow, “Lets see how your first day goes, (Y/N)- _chan_.” His tone was playful, a smirk plastering itself onto his lips. She looked at him and smirked back, “I’m sure it’ll be great, Light- _kun_.” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. 

 

The walk to school was of small talk, mainly Light explaining to her the daily activities at school. (Y/N) couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she continued listening to the male talk. A few times their finger tips lightly brushed against one another and (Y/N) felt happy. Once they two were at the front of school gates they glanced at one another. “Stay by my side. I don’t want you getting lost. I enrolled you under my family’s last night, so you’ll hear the teacher call you by my last name during roll call.” With a quick nod the two headed through the gate and into the school building. 

 

As soon as they were in (Y/N) heard a chorus of Light’s name as a girl approached them. “Yagami-kun,~” the female cooed at him. “Will you be free any time this week? I really need your help studying for our test next week.~” (Y/N) stared at him, wanting to hear his response to the girl. She could tell that the smile Light gave the girl was a fake one. “I’m sorry. I’m going to be really busy this week. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get to class.” With that he walked by her, giving a slight bow of the ahead as an apology, (Y/N) doing her best to keep up with him. The two got to the classroom as soon as the bell rung, the teacher standing at the door greeting each student, stopping (Y/N) as she tried walking in. “You must be Yagami (Y/N), right?” she nodded. “Nice to meet you, I’m (T/N). Since you’re new, I’m going to sit you beside of Yagami Light, with him being responsible of showing you around.” Another nod and then she was allowed to walk in. Looking around, she quickly spotted Light towards the back, she went and sat in the desk beside of his and smiled. “Hey.” He greeted her with a smile. 

 

The teacher walked in and shut the door behind them, standing in front of the class. “Good morning everyone! I am proud to say that we have a new student in our class. Will you please stand up and introduce yourself?” (Y/N) stood up and gave a small bow. “Hello everyone. I’m Yagami (Y/N). Its a pleasure to be here with you all.” Her (E/C) eyes scanned over the class room, the males smiling while the girls frowned, clearly able to tell something was between her and Light.

 

She sat down as fast as she could. “As you all know we have tests next week. Mrs. Yagami, you’ll be excused from having to take them. For this week all of our class periods will solely be based on studying for these tests. You can group up or work alone. Get started everyone.” With that people begun to swarm towards each other. (Y/N) pulled her seat up to Light’s desk. “Are you going to work alone?” The male looked at her, shrugging but giving a soft smile. “With you here it can’t be considered as working alone.” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. _‘As long as I can be by your side…’_

 

Time had passed by quick. Before she realized it, the lunch bell had rung. The brunette she was sitting beside got up and she did too right after him. She followed him to the cafeteria. She looked around the place before she noticed Light continued on without her. She quickly caught up to him. “(Y/N)…” It was barely audible but she heard it. “Yes Light?” He looked around then at her, “We’re going somewhere else.” With that said he lead her out of the cafeteria, through the hallways, and up a set of stairs that led to the rooftop. He opened the door and walked out, letting out a sigh as the soft wind blew through his hair. (Y/N) stood behind of him, looking confused. “What’re we doing here?” She got a hum as a response. “Well… Its peaceful up here. I can think. No one usually comes up here but me. Unless one of the girls see me come up here and they follow just so they can talk to me.” At the mention of that (Y/N) felt a small burst of anger build up. The thought of another girl talking to Light upset her, and she wasn’t sure why. 

 

They sat down on one of the benches that was up there. Light took out two sandwiches, giving one to her. “I bought them as soon as we got into the cafeteria, so eat up. Lunch doesn’t last long.” Nodding she took it and begun eating it. After a few moments of silence (Y/N) spoke up. “Hey Light, can I ask you something?” He nodded, signaling for her to ask away. “By any chance do you have a girlfriend? I’m just curious.” The brunette shook his head no. “No, I don’t have time for the nonsense known as dating. Besides, even if I did, I’m not interested in anyone here. My studies are important… but… I think that if I found the right person, I’d make time for dating.” She gave a slight nod of understanding to his response. The rest of lunch they ate in silence until the bell rung to signal that the lunch break was over. 

 

Weeks had passed and school was great. (Y/N) started to feel like she was fitting in with Light’s family. She grew more fond of the male more and more each day, always happy being around him, getting jealous whenever someone else was around him, her heart always skipping beats when she was able to go out with him anywhere. Over time she realized that she was falling for the male. Besides his blood family, she was the only one that Light considered close to him. They were both at the top of their classes. (Y/N) couldn’t help the joy she felt to be on the same level as Light. When the two of them had debates, even over small things, they had fun. She never let the fact she had no memories get to her, when she did, it would be during her weak moments, but it didn’t happen often. She begun to feel bad the more she learned about the man she was falling in love with because she couldn’t tell him anything about herself, her world only surrounded him. She’d stick by the male’s side, because he was all that she needed. 


	4. Conflicting Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/D)= Favorite dessert  
> (F/B/F)= Female Best Friend  
> (M/B/F)= Male Best Friend 
> 
> Sorry that it took longer then usual for this chapter to come out. I've been busy all of last week and will be busy for a while this week, but hopefully but next weekend the updates will go back to a regular schedule. I know this chapter isn't in the original but this was one of the few things I had wanted to do in the original one. ^~^

     Months passed and it was finally reaching the one year mark that (Y/N) was found and brought into the Yagami household. Before becoming apart of their family, she had no memories, but she had finally come to terms with having no memories since the ones she does have all involved her Light. Recently though, Light spent less time with her and more time with another female. She didn’t like it but she had no say over who he spoke to and spent time with, but it did hurt each time he brushed her off to speak to the other girl. (Y/N) felt like they were starting to drift apart, just the thought tore her heart apart.

 

     It was one of those days where (Y/N) was brushed off once more. School just ended and she stood at the gates in front of the school building. The event that just occurred a few minutes ago replayed over and over again. _‘(Y/N) quickly packed her school bag and ran after the brunette male that had left before her. As he was heading past the gates she caught up with him. “Hey Light! Do you want to walk home together?” He frowned at her, clearly annoyed. “No, I’m busy and need to get some things done. Go on home.” After he said that a girl ran passed (Y/N) and stopped beside of Light, smiling at him. “Hey Light.~ Are you ready to go?” The male nodded at the girl and without a glance towards (Y/N), he walked off with the other girl.’_ Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. “Why…?” She muttered to no one but herself. With that she headed on home. 

 

     It was a week until the official one year. Not one word has been spoken between (Y/N) and Light. Her heart ached, wanting so badly to talk to him. Seeing him with someone else pained her, jealousy taking over whenever the other girl was around. Anger towards Light for tossing her to the side. She never expressed these emotions, instead she bottled them up, leading to her closing off, becoming numb. Halfway through the week a knock on her bedroom door shook her from her thoughts. Wearily, she got off the bed and headed towards the door. Her heart was racing. _‘Is it Light? I really hope it is…’_ Instead of Light she got the male’s younger sister, Sayu. “(Y/N)? Can I please come in and talk to you..?” The younger female’s voice was full of concern as (Y/N) opened her bedroom door wider for her. Once in the room, the two girls sat on the bed. “(Y/N), we’re worried about you. I noticed that you and Light haven’t been talking and you rarely leave your room. You no longer come down and eat with us. I ask Light if something happened between you two but he gives the same answer every time, saying that nothing happened between you two and that you’re both fine. I can tell it’s not true though, so please, talk to me (Y/N)…” 

 

     Tears slide down Sayu’s cheek and (Y/N) immediately felt bad. “It’s… I… I don’t know how to explain to you whats going on…” She met the younger girl’s gaze. Appearance wise, she looked just like her brother. The only difference was that her hair was a bit darker, other then that, all (Y/N) could see was Light. She wanted to cry. “Please (Y/N), try and explain to me. I care.” Sayu watched her as she took in a deep breath. “Sayu, I… I’m in love with Light. For a while he was acting as if he felt the exact same way, but neither of us had ever actually said how we felt. Recently… Well, he treats me differently now. He spends all of his time with this other girl, he won’t talk to me now, instead he is always talking to her, brushing me off and tossing me to the side for her…” Without realizing it she had bitten her lip, the tears finally streaming down her cheeks. She was pulled into a tight hug by Sayu, the younger female giving her a sad smile. “Light is an idiot if he is going to do that to you. You’d think he’d be smarter then that. Well, will you please come down stairs with me and eat dinner with us?” (Y/N) nodded her head slightly, sipping away the tears. “Yeah… Lets go.” 

 

     The two females headed down stairs and to the kitchen. The smell of food made (Y/N)’s stomach growl. _‘Well, I haven’t exactly been eating properly recently…’_ She smiled as she approached the table, but soon the smile fell. Sitting at the table was Mr. Yagami, Light, and the other girl. Sayu took the seat beside of her father. “Its nice to finally see you come down and eat with us again (Y/N).” Mr. Yagami chuckled. She looked down towards the floor, muttering. “I just came down to get my plate. I was going to go back to my room.” “Oh, no you don’t!” Sayu had jumped out of her seat and grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and dragged her to the table, making her sit down beside of her. “You’re eating with us,” Sayu glanced over at her brother and the girl beside of him. “We’ve had an _unexpected_ guest. This is Akemi, she had came by earlier for Light but he must have invited her to stay for dinner, too.” Akemi smiled a little. “Hello (Y/N)-chan.” (Y/N) just nodded in her direction in acknowledgement.“Hello.” 

 

     Throughout dinner there was a tense atmosphere. (Y/N)’s food stayed on her plate, only a little bit of it had been eaten. “I’m full… I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me…” she mumbled. She got up and took her plate and placed it on the kitchen counter, quickly heading to her room, head down. Once in her room she locked the door and laid on her bed. What did she feel? Nothing. She was completely numb. She turned on her side, staring at the wall until she finally fell asleep, nightmares had plagued her all throughout the night. The next morning she had awoken to the soft knocking on her door. “Who is it…?” The gruff voice that responded surprised her. “(Y/N), can I come in?” “Y-Yeah! One second!” She jumped out of bed and ran to her door and unlocked it, opening it for the ones standing in front of her door. “Is something wrong everyone…?” The older male smile at her. “Nothing is wrong. Sayu, do you have it?” Sayu pulls a box from out behind her back and held it out to (Y/N). Mrs. Yagami, who was standing to the left side of her husband smiled as well. “It’s a gift for you, (Y/N).” All three of them were smiling as she took the little box. The box was wrapped with just one, small red ribbon. 

 

     (Y/N) tugged at one end of the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor, slowly lifting off the lid of a small box. Inside of the box there was soft red cushion, resting on top of the cushion was a silver, heart shaped locket. Engraved on the front of it was the word _Family_. The female just stared down at the gift in awe. “Well? Open it (Y/N)!” Sayu spoken up excitedly. (Y/N) took out the locket from the box and opened it up. Inside of it was a picture of her with the rest of the Yagami family about three months after she had started to stay with them. Tracing the picture over with her thumb, she felt the tears at the corners of her eyes. “Thank you… So much… Its lovely,” she smiled at the three in front of her. “But why did you get it for me…?” Mrs. Yagami smiled more at her. “Today officially marks the day that you’ve been apart of our family for a year. So we had wanted to get you something to mark this special occasion!” “O-oh… Its already a year, huh?” (Y/N) slowly put the locket on around her neck. “I had forgotten… Thank you, again, for this lovely gift.” “(Y/N), we want you to go out for a while and get some air, okay? You don’t leave your room much anymore. So please…” It was so sudden to hear that coming from Mr. Yagami. (Y/N) couldn't help but nod and agree to leave the house within the next few minutes.

 

     Once outside of the house she took in a deep breath. Sun light shining on her, the warmth of the rays comforting her. _‘Wow, it sure really has been a while…. Besides going to and from school I really haven’t gotten out of the house…’_ (Y/N) then began a quick stretch before finally jogging off away from the house. She had no place in mind of where she wanted to go but as long as she could get away for a bit, she didn’t care where she went. Her feet carried her into a familiar area, up until she stopped in front of a familiar shop. Looking up at the building she couldn’t help but smile sadly. _‘This is where Light took me that one time… and many times after until about half a year ago…’_ Getting lost in thought, she didn’t notice the old woman opening the door. “(Y/N)?” “H-Huh?!” She was startled out of her thoughts but calmed when she recognized who it was. “Oh… Mrs. Lawson.” “Come on in dearie. Its been a while since you were last here!” She shrugged a bit, “Yeah, I know. I should have come by but I got really busy with all going on.” The old woman nodded in understanding, but still pulled (Y/N) into the small shop. 

 

     The shop still had its sweet smell that comforted (Y/N) each time she had came. “Is there anything you would like dearie?” (Y/N) shook her head, “I didn’t bring any money with me, so I can’t afford anything right now. I’m sorry…” The old woman patted her on the back. “Its on the house. What would you like?” “(F/D)…” After that the two females went and sat at one of the tables that littered the middle of the room. The two had small idle chat. Hours had passed without them realizing it, and soon it was around 3 o’clock. “Oh my! I’m sorry (Y/N) dear, but I have to leave now. I’ve got some very important business to take care of! But I’ll pack you another (F/D) for you to take home with you!” With that the old woman scurried off to the back of the store, then brought out a packed (F/D). She waved goodbye to Mrs. Lawson, and just as she turned to leave, “Wait, (Y/N), if at any point you are looking for a job… You are always welcomed to have a position here. We need someone new, and I think you’d fit best. If you want to, that is.” “Hmm…. I think I might just take you up on that. I’ll give you a for sure answer Monday after school.” With that (Y/N) walked back towards the Yagami household. 

 

     Humming to herself, she opened the door and took off her shoes and placed them next to all of the other pairs of shoes that lined up in front of the door. “I’m home everyone!” She looked up to see the house dark. _‘Well, this is strange…’_ She headed straight from the kitchen and placed the packed (F/D) in the refrigerator. Turning around, she sighed. “I better turn on some lights.” She muttered to herself. As she flipped the switch she screamed as people had popped out from various places. “Surprise!!!” (Y/N)’s heart was hammering in her chest. She stared at everyone, then she looked around. There were party decorations all around. _‘How did I not notice..?’_ “Guys… What is this?” 

 

     Someone spoke up, someone (Y/N) wasn’t expecting nor wanting to see. Akemi. “It’s a party for you!” The girl had the biggest smile on her face, and (Y/N) was disgusted. “Thanks, but no thanks.” Akemi frowned a little. “Why not? Light had worked so hard planning this out for you!” “Light? Tch, yeah right.” The brunette male frowned at her as he stood beside Akemi. “Don’t be in such a sour mood. Did something happen while you were out?” He actually sounded concerned. _‘Now you’re going to speak to me? Geez…’_ She just shrugged off his question. Unintentionally her hand fluttered up to the locket and rubbed her finger over it to stop the anxious feeling she was having over finally being able to talk with Light again. 

 

     Light noticed the action and his frown deeper, eyebrows knitting together in irritation. “Who gave you that locket?” She wasn’t sure but she could have sworn she heard… jealousy? No… she heard possessiveness within his tone of voice. She started to speak up before Mr. Yagami interrupted her, he clearly being the only other person to recognize Light’s tone. “Your mother, Sayu, and I got it for her as a gift for this special occasion. It was the least we could do for her as a way to thank her for being with us this past year. Thanks to (Y/N) things have been livelier.” (Y/N) couldn’t help but blush at what Mr. Yagami said, it made her so happy. A nervous chuckle broke through the thick tension that was created by Light and his father. “I’ll go get the cake. Everyone, gather up in the living room!” It was Sayu and (Y/N) couldn’t be more thankful that day then she was right then. 

 

     Everyone sat in the living room while Sayu brought in the cake. The younger female placed the cake down and cut it into equal pieces, handing everyone a piece. (Y/N) took a bite and hummed in content. “This is so good…” With that, time passed by fast. Everyone was laughing and having fun. “Hey, guys, I’m going to step outside for a few minutes.” (Y/N) smiled a bit and then made her way out of the front door. She stared up at the stars and sighed. “(Y/N)?” For once, she wasn’t startled. “Hm…?” She looked down and looked over at the male who was behind of her. “What do you want Light?” The brunette looked her start in the eyes, and she could have sworn she saw guilt. “I… I wanted to say that I was sorry for pushing you away these past couple months. Akemi… She was going through some things, I felt bad for her. She randomly opened up to me one day when I was helping her out with some of her studies, so I felt obligated to be by her side until it got better for her to where she could deal with it. Things have gotten better, and these past two months she was helping me plan this party for you. It was originally planned to be bigger and better but I was short on money, so it had to be a small party at home.” 

 

     (Y/N) sighed, before he could continue talking she held up her hand. “I don’t care for excuses Light, so please, don’t try and get me to forgive you. You… You had hurt me, how can I easily forgive you for that?” She choked on the ending of her sentence, biting her lip to keep herself from the tears that wanted to spill over. “(Y/N)….” “Just leave me alone Lig-” Arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close to him. His breath tickled her neck, and him being that close made her heart beat faster then ever. “(Y/N), please…” He pulled away just enough to turn her around to him. Their eyes met and locked. “Light, about half a year has a gone by. You have barely said a word to me, and we even live in the same house. There should have been no excuse as to why you couldn’t have spoken to me.” She tried to push him away but he grabbed tightly onto her shoulders and pulled her closer instead, his eyes scanning over her face, landing on her lips. Slowly, he leaned in. (Y/N)’s heart felt as if it’d stop beating any second. She felt his breath on her lips. 

 

     Their lips lightly touched, but enough to be considered a kiss. “Hey guys!” Sayu’s head peaked out from the door and (Y/N) quickly pushed Light away, her face a bright shade of red. “Did… Did I interrupt something?” “No. You didn’t. Go back in Sayu, I’ll be coming back in soon.” The female nodded and closed the front door. The male looked at (Y/N) and smiled at her, one of his true smiles. _‘Damn that smile of his…’_ Without anything being said, the brunette pressed his lips against hers once more, biting gently on her bottom lip as he finished the kiss. “I… care about you a lot.. Never think otherwise, even if something like that were to happen again. I promise that won’t happen again though, okay?” He grabbed her hand, intwining their fingers as he pressed his forehead against hers. “With you… I feel like I can be somebody that I want to be, and not the person everyone else sees me as. I’m going back in now, please come in soon, its suppose to get really cold and I don’t want you getting sick.” Wordlessly she nodded and watched him walk back into the house. 

 

_‘D-did that really just happen?!!’_ She covered her face with her hands, squealing. _‘He actually kissed me!!!!!’_ She couldn’t help the joy that took over her. For a while she has imagined what kissing Light would be liked, but never dreamed that it would really happen. After taking a deep breath she went back inside. “Welcome back (Y/N).” Everyone looked over at her and smiled, but it was Light who welcomed her back. “T-Thanks… Well uh… Its getting late. I’m going to head to bed now! Goodnight everyone, and thank you… for the party.” “She’s right! I should be heading home too! Light-kun will you please walk me out to door?” It was Akemi. Anger flashed across (Y/N)’s face as Light agreed to it. “Sure.” Quickly (Y/N) had fled to her bedroom. Once in her room she went straight to her window, where she looked down upon the two outside of the door. 

 

     Annoyance tugged at her as the two talked for minutes on end. Finally, Akemi had pulled Light into a hug, and when she pulled away she grabbed his hand and leaned in close to his face. (Y/N) growled and squinted her eyes, but instantly regretting having tried to see better. Akemi had her eyes closed, her lips on Light’s. She hadn’t pulled away, she just stood there kissing him for a few seconds. Once she finally pulled away she was blushing. (Y/N) could see the tint of red on Light’s cheek from her window. Akemi had said something and Light replied, but (Y/N) couldn’t make out what they were saying. Akemi then kissed Light once more, but longer, holding one of his hands as she did. Then she left. 

 

     (Y/N) felt stupid. _‘Of course, Light kissing me meant nothing to him. I should have known better…’_ Tears overflowed and slipped down her cheeks as she slowly walked over to her door and locked it, turning off her lights, then laying face first into her bed. A broken sob tore it’s way past her lips and she let the tears freely fall, feeling her heart break every second. _‘Damn… And school is tomorrow… Just great.’_ The thought irritated her but she was to emotionally drained to care, slipping off to sleep. She kept waking up during the night, but a little before five was when she had finally decided to get up. _‘I really don’t want to go today….’_ Groggily she got out of bed, going and taking a quick shower, getting dress, and making herself a light breakfast. Grabbing her school bag she headed off to school. It was early, but she didn’t want to take the chance of running into Light. _‘I should wait for the teacher… Maybe they could change my seat so I don’t have to sit beside of him any longer….’_

 

     (Y/N) nodded to herself in determination, heading straight towards the teacher’s parking lot once she reached the school. Half an hour passed and finally her teacher had pulled up. Upon stepping out of the car the teacher laid eyes on (Y/N). “(Y/N)! What’re you doing here so early?” “Mrs. (T/N)… I was waiting for you. I.. I wanted to ask you if you’d do something…. Would you.. Would you please change my seat? I.. I don’t want to be beside of Light anymore… Please, I’m begging you!” Her teacher nodded. “Alright, from now on just sit in the first seat of the row closest towards the doors. Thats as far away from Light that I can put you. Is that alright?” (Y/N) quickly nodded, smilingly widely. “Thank you so much Mrs. (T/N)!” 

 

     Once it was time for school to begin, (Y/N) ran quickly to the classroom, sitting herself into her new seat. As the bell rung, other students swarmed into classroom. (Y/N) tensed as she felt a pair of caramel colored eyes staring intensely at her from the back of the classroom. If she looked back she knew she would be met with a gaze of confusion, but she didn’t want to deal with Light that day, she didn’t want to deal with him for a while. _‘I should take the job offer. I’ll go by as soon as school lets out…’_ She dazed off until the bell finally rung for lunch. (Y/N) quickly got out of her seat and looked towards the class, seeing Light get up and head in her direction. She saw his lips but couldn’t make out a word he was saying, but she didn’t care, all she cared about was keeping away from him. She ran to the courtyard and saw two people sitting under a tree eating their lunch, and she went towards them. The past half year while Light pushed her away she became friends with (F/B/F) and (M/B/F). They didn’t get to spend much time with each other due to being in different classes. 

 

     “Hey guys…” (Y/N) whispered as she sat with him. Her male friend looked at her with a raised brow. “You okay there buddy?” She shook her head slightly, “Not really. But,” She looked at her two best friends. “Do you know the little shop, well bakery is a better word for it, that the old woman, Mrs. Lawson owns?” Her two friends nodded. Of course they did, they’ve been there multiple times before. (Y/N) continued. “I got offered a job there. I’m going after school to tell her that I accept the job offer. I just hope that I can start working today…” 

 

     (M/B/F) leaned over and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. “(Y/N), whatever is bothering you, you can tell us. We won’t make you, but we’re always here to listen to whatever trouble you might be going through. We’re your friends so don’t be scared to lean on us.” (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s comforting words. “Thank you.” The three ate in silence until it was time to head back to their separate classrooms. “I’ll see you guys later. Uhm… Go by the bakery today and meet me there after school. I’ll tell you guys whats going on…” Her two friends nodded and they all went in different directions. For the rest of the day (Y/N)’s (E/C) orbs scanned the front of the room anxiously, her leg shaking. She couldn’t wait till the end of the day. 

 

     Grabbing her bag she ran right out of the classroom once the bell rung indicating that school was over for that day. As she ran out past the gates of the school she saw her two friends, but kept on running past them, turning her head back to them only to yell out. “Don’t forget to come!! See you in a bit!” She turned her head back around and kept on her way. Skidding to a stop in front of the bakery, (Y/N) couldn’t stop herself from smiling. _‘A way to stay away from Light and a way to be out of the house so no one worries!’_ She instantly walked in, looking around and smiled even more. “Mrs. Lawson?” She called out. Mrs. Lawson soon came out from the back, smiling fondly at her. “Oh, hello dearie.” “Mrs. Lawson… I’ll take the job! When… When will I be able to start working?” She didn’t think the old lady could smile any bigger, but she was proven wrong.

 

     “I’m so glad you’ll be taking the job! You can start tomorrow. before you can start working I’ll have to train you the basics. That shouldn’t take to long. As for your schedule, we’ll talk about it tomorrow if you’re willing to come in after school, dearie.” (Y/N) beamed at her. “Of course! You wouldn’t mind if I hung around here for a bit though, do you? I asked my friends to meet me up here so we could talk.” The older female nodded. “Of course. I was planning on closing early since no one was here, but once your friends get here I’ll put up the sign so it’s known we’re closed so you bunch won’t get bothered.” 

 

     She thanked the woman. A few minutes passed and her friends finally arrived. “Wow, it took you guys a while.” she said while playfully scoffing. “Well… We didn’t run here like wild maniacs.” (F/B/F) proclaimed with a soft smile. “Are you going to lead the way so we can talk or are we going to stand here all day?” (F/B/F) said afterwards. (Y/N) led them to the back to one of the booths and took a seat, motioning for them to do the same. “Now, whats going on with our bud, huh?” (M/B/F) stared intently at her, waiting for her to finally spill. Biting her lip, she begun to speak. Her friends leaned in, hanging onto her every word, not saying a word until she was finished. “Wow… _THE_ Light Yagami? I never would have took him for such a player.” (M/B/F) leaned back and sighed. “(M/B/F), there could be an explanation as to why that happened. From the way it sounds, Light kissed (Y/N) on his own free will, while it sounds like Akemi and kissed Light without having much of his consent to it. I know it had hurt (Y/N), and that it still does hurt, but I’m also trying to prevent you from doing something rash, such as trying to fight him.” (F/B/F) spoke softly, looking down at her hands. 

 

     “Whatever… I wasn’t going to do anything anyways. I’m just going to be here for (Y/N) anyways. If you need us to do anything, don’t hesitate to ask for our help.” The male yawned and stretched his arms before getting up and getting out of the booth. (Y/N) smiled at her two friends. “Thank you guys for listening.” “We’re friends, so of course. We’ll walk you home.” (Y/N) stared over at the female, a little surprised at the suggestion. “Well, uh… Okay.” The three friends headed towards the door, (Y/N) calling back to the bakery’s owner. “I’ll be back after school tomorrow Mrs. Lawson!” With that, they were gone, all heading towards (Y/N)’s house. Arriving at her house with her friends felt weird, she has never invited anyone over, or at least walked with them to her home. “Here we are,” she bit her lip. “My house… I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

 

     “Hold up!” (M/B/F) had his arms wide open. “You aren’t going in without giving us hugs.” “Yeah, we can’t let our best friend go home without getting a hug from her first.” (F/B/F) added, grinning. (Y/N) hugged her two friends, unaware that someone was watching from one of the windows. She waved them goodbye and headed into her house, straight into her room, and fell onto her bed, letting sleep wash over her and take her away. 


	5. Relationships

     Throughout the week, (Y/N) did her best to avoid Light, sticking to her two best friends when she could. She set her work schedule to where she would have only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays off. On Mondays and Wednesdays, only an hour and a half after school lets out, Light had to leave. He’d go to “prep” for the exams coming up at the end of the school year due to him being the “top student” in all of Japan. The time before he had to leave, she always found something else to do. On Saturdays the male would leave to “hang out” with some friends of his. All of that week, not a single moment didn’t pass where she didn’t think of what (F/B/F) had said. She bit her lip, _‘What if he really didn’t want her to kiss him..? If he hadn’t then how come she got to kiss him a second time?!’_ A growl parted itself from her lips. Laying her head down on the table she sat at, closing her eyes. School was over for the day, Friday. She was currently at work, on break. Her friends had came by to see her. “(Y/N), whats wrong?” It was (M/B/F). He sat across from her, a frown etched onto his face. 

 

     “Hmm…? What do you mean?” (Y/N) peered up at the male and gave a cheeky grin. “You’re… I could tell you were thinking of something, and that something is something that you didn’t like. What was it?” She opened her mouth to speak but instead looked down. “….” “(Y/N).” He said sternly. “I.. I was thinking about what (F/B/F) had said about how Akemi forced the kiss onto Light but… If Light really didn’t want her to kiss him, how come she was able to kiss him a second time? I know I shouldn’t be thinking about it, but I can’t help it. I… I fell in love with Light. He was perfect in my eyes, my savior. After he had kissed me, I dunno, I kind of thought that made us a… couple? Even if we didn’t say anything about it, it felt like it. Then seeing her kiss him… It hurt. I know we weren’t legitimately together, but still.” She let out a sigh. “I’m sorry guys,” she looked over at (F/B/F). “I shouldn’t keep thinking about it because I know that if I do, I’m going to get hurt even more than I already am.” She smiled sadly at her friends. “I could always talk to Light for you, (Y/N)…” (F/B/F) said, barely audible. “Ah… No, don’t worry about it. I will be fine.” 

 

     She quickly got up from where she sat and looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. “My break is about over. Thank you guys for coming and seeing me, really, it means a lot.” Suddenly, a cold chill swept over her. The feeling that she was being watched was planted so deeply into her within a single moment. The other two teenagers stared at her in confusion. “What is it?” The two said in unison. “N-Nothing… Its probably just me. You two should head back home now. Okay? Since tomorrow is my day off we can all go out and do something together!” Her friends shared glances. “Well, (Y/N),” (F/B/F) started. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this but I didn’t want to stress you out even more with it but… I can’t join you two tomorrow. My younger sister has fallen severely ill a few days ago, and she is currently in the hospital. My parents are out of town, but the only reason I’m here right now is because my aunt has been with her, but she has to leave tonight, so I need to be there by my sister’s side tomorrow and Sunday until my parents get home… I’m sorry…”

 

     “(F/B/F)! You have nothing to be sorry for!! You need to be with your sister, so don’t apologize to me for not being able to hang out. I understand, so please don’t apologize…” (Y/N) smiled a bit at her friend. “I can wait until your sister to hang out with you two.” “N-No! Please go ahead and hang out with (M/B/F)! You need to spend time with others to get Light off of your mind… Please?” 

 

     Part of her wanted to decline and the other part of her DID want alone time with (M/B/F). “Okay… If you say so.” After hugging her female friend she turned towards (M/B/F). “Meet at the park at 10 o’clock then?” He smirked and nodded. “Sounds good.” Her friends walked to the door to leave. “Bye guys! And I truly hope your sister starts feeling well.” (F/B/F) smiled softly and nodded, (M/B/F) grinning and waving at her. What she didn’t know was that she really was being watched, the eyes that watched her held a look of pure hatred. “Ahh…~ Better get back to work.” She hummed to herself as she picked up where she left off, smiling to herself. _‘Could it be.. considered a date?’_ The idea made her feel better. She’d just have to find out tomorrow. 

 

     When she got home she was exhausted. It was a bit after eleven and a note had been taped onto her door. _‘(Y/N),_

_mom wanted me to leave you this note to let you know that she left you some dinner in the refrigerator and that you can have as much as you want out of what is left over. She wanted you to know that there aren’t any towels that have been dried yet, so if you were wanting to take a shower you’re going to have to dry one so you can use it. I know that you’ll be home kind of late, so sleep well._

_\- Light Yagami’_

She stared at the note and her heart felt like it was racing. _‘Light actually left me a note?’_ Even though she was mad at him, even though he had hurt her, even though she hasn’t spoke to him, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face. She found it sweet. She took the note off her door as gently as she could, opening her door, and placing the note into her top dresser where it wouldn’t get messed with. “I love you Light…” She muttered to herself. As soon as she said that she blushed then shook her head. _‘No (Y/N)! You’re mad at him, remember?!’_ She still couldn’t stop the feeling of joy from surging just a bit. 

 

     The growl of her stomach pulled her out of her thoughts. She walked down stairs, into the kitchen, grabbing the plate of food that had been made for her. Pacing around the kitchen as her food warmed up in the microwave, she sighed. _‘What am I suppose to do..?’_ As the microwave went off she snapped out of her thoughts. Taking out her plate, she took a seat at the kitchen table, eating her food quietly. Once finished she placed her plate in the sink and headed towards the laundry room. Taking one of the towels recently washed, she tossed it into the dryer to dry. She leaned against it as she waited.

 

     The dryer beeped, and (Y/N) quickly grabbed the towel out and ran up the stairs as quietly as she could. She stripped off all her clothes as soon as she got into her bedroom bathroom, starting the water, and stepping under it right away. Letting the water run over her, she sighed in content. _‘I really hope tomorrow goes well…’_ Minutes passed before she finally washed herself off and got out the shower. As quickly as she could she dried herself off and pulled on a pair of clothes she could sleep in. She jumped onto her bed and buried her face into the pillow. Thoughts of what could happen tomorrow left her feeling giddy. _‘(M/B/F)… Should I wear something nice for him…?’_ She blushed at the thought. _‘Why am I thinking about this?! I should… just go to sleep now.’_ Pulling the cover over her, she nuzzled into her pillow and fell asleep.

 

     She woke up around nine, and she felt great. She got off of her bed and went and looked through her dressers for an outfit. Pulling out (F/O) she smiled. Hoping that the outfit was good enough, she put it on. Taking in a breath, she headed out her room and down stairs. Everyone except (Y/N) was sitting at the kitchen table eating. Sayu had noticed how (Y/N) looked dressed up. “(Y/N)~ Whats the special occasion?” The older female looked at the brunette girl and grinned. “Going out somewhere with (M/B/F). I won’t be eating breakfast with you this morning, we’ll be going out to grab something to eat.” _‘I hope.’_ What she didn’t notice was that the male she longed to really have was clenching and unclenching his fist. “Oh, alright dear. Be safe and have fun. If you’ll be out late then please at least get home before ten tonight.” It was Mrs. Yagami. (Y/N) shook her head with a smile. “I won’t be out for long. I promise. I should be back around two or three. Anyways, see you guys!” With that, she left.

 

     Once at the park she looked around, trying to spot the male she was suppose to be meeting. _‘Well, I did leave not long after nine and we’re meeting up at ten… I’m pretty early.’_ She looked around for the nearest bench, when she found one, she sat on it and waited. A few minutes passed before she heard her name. “(Y/N)! You’re early!” (M/B/F) stood in front of her, smiling down at her. “Its only about nine thirty.” Scoffing, she crossed her arms. “You’re one to talk!” She could have sworn she saw him blush. “Well, since we’re both here, how about we get going?” (Y/N) nodded. “Could… Could we go get something to eat first? I didn’t eat anything yet because I wasn’t sure what we were going to do.” The male smiled more and nodded, grabbing hold of her hand. “Okay, come on. I have a place in mind that you might like.”

 

     Breakfast with (M/B/F) went well. They walked around shops, buying a few things for one another. (M/B/F) had bought (Y/N) a (F/N). She put it on with the pendant she had and smiled. “Thank you, it’s lovely…” With that, they smiled at one another. Her heart beat was racing faster, feeling as if it would burst right out of her chest. Near afternoon the two headed back to the park, walking around, taking in all the sights around them. “I really love this place. It is truly beautiful here.” (M/B/F) had muttered. “I agree. I wish more people could take the time to admire the beauty around them.” “But, the most beautiful thing of all that I can see right now, is you, (Y/N).” That stopped her. “What?” “A-Ah… Nothing, don’t worry about it. Lets keep going.” She just nodded, following behind him as he kept walking ahead of her. The rest of the walk around the park was quiet between the two of them, a comfortable silence. Before the two knew it, hours had flew by them. 

 

     “Hey, (M/B/F)?” A soft ‘hm’ was given to her as a response. “Do you know what time it is?” The male nodded and looked at the watch on his wrist. “About three thirty. Do you have to go home soon?” (Y/N) shook her head. “Not exactly. I just told them I’d be home around three or four. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I stay out longer.” “No. I don’t want to be selfish and keep you from your family.” He chuckled, smiling softly at her. “I’ll walk you home.” “You don’t have to walk me home.” “I insist. You can’t tell me no.” (Y/N) smiled a bit. “Alright.” The two friends begun walking in the direction of the Yagami household. Approaching the house she looked over at the male walking beside of her, finally stopping once in front of the house. “Thank you for today. Really. I enjoyed it. I’m glad I got to spend time with you, and I hope we can get together and do this again soon.” A blush dusted her cheeks as she spoke the words, then she quickly turned to head inside. “Wait, (Y/N)… I have something I want to tell you.” The female turned back around to face him. Her fingers going to her hair, twisting them around locks of (H/C). “What is it…?” 

 

     He took in a deep breath. “(Y/N)… I… I really like you. When I first had laid eyes on you, I thought you were extremely beautiful. For the first time in my life… I was actually feverous to approach someone out of fear of making a fool out of myself. I told myself that there was no way I could ever end up as your friend, so it really shocked me the day you had approached me and (F/B/F) and asked if you could sit and eat lunch with us about half a year ago. Talking to you, spending time with you… I’ve learned more about you then I thought I ever would know. You always brightened my day. I looked forward to seeing you. All the time you were on my mind. Not a second goes by when you aren’t. I’ve fallen in love with you, (Y/N).” Seconds passed, no words were able to form. “(M/B/F)… I…” He interrupted her, holding up a hand. “I know, I know. Your heart belongs to Light,” he sighed. “But he doesn’t deserve you, not after that situation. I would never force you to be with me but… Would you please give it a shot? We don’t have to be officially together, we could just do couple things without being an actual couple.”

 

     Speechless. Completely speechless. Her (E/C) orbs met with the intense gaze of his eyes. The sincerity was obvious, and she couldn’t help but regret that she fell in love with Light and not the male standing in front of her. _‘I shouldn’t rush and make this decision… I need time…!’_ “I… I’m sorry (M/B/F),” his face fell. “I need time to think about it. Alright? I’ll be able to give you an answer by Tuesday. Please wait until then.” The male broke out into a smile. It wasn’t rejection, but it wasn’t acceptance either, but he still had a chance. “O-Okay!” He pulled her into a hug. “I’ll see you Monday. Alright? See ya!” With that, he ran off. (Y/N) stood there, blushing a bit, muttering to herself. “See ya…” 

 

     Shaking her thoughts away she headed back into the house. Walking through the door she glanced over to the kitchen and noticed Mrs. Yagami setting the table for the dinner that was about to be done and served. “Hello (Y/N). How was your date sweetie?” At hearing the word ‘date’, her face turned completely red. “F-fine…” “Dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up quickly.” (Y/N) nodded, escaping to her room as fast as she could. She washed her hands and face in her bathroom, drying them off and then rushing back downstairs, just in time, for the food was being put onto the plates. (Y/N) took a seat right beside of Sayu, “Thank you for the food!” She dug in. “So~ (Y/N), who was that boy you were with, huh~?” The younger female poked a finger into (Y/N)’s side, her tone teasing with a smirk plastered on her face. “Oh… That was (M/B/F). He’s just a friend. Originally it was going to be me, him, and another friend but the other friend couldn’t join us because she had to be with her sister.” 

 

     Sayu still kept a smirk. Mr. Yagami looked over at (Y/N) and smiled a little. “It’s good that you have friends. I was starting to worry because of how much of your time is spent at school and work. You need to take a break and interact with people once in a while.” Playfully, (Y/N) shot back. “Mr. Yagami, you’re one to talk. You don’t get enough breaks during the day and you rarely get any days off.” Everyone but a teenaged brunette male laughed. “Where do you work anyways, (Y/N)?” Sayu asked, ending the laughter. The older female just smiled. “That’s a secret.~ It’s not that far from here though.” With that they all ate the rest of their dinner. Once finished everyone went to do their own thing, (Y/N) heading straight to bed. 

 

     Sunday nothing eventful had happened. (Y/N) had went to work like usual, but (M/B/F)’s confession still stayed on her mind the entire time. The day had went by fast, and before she knew it, it was Monday morning and she was getting ready to head to school. Pulling on the hem of her skit to straighten it out, walking out the front door with her school bag in hand. The moment she opened the door and stepped out, she gasped. Standing outside of her door was (M/B/F) with a cheeky grin. “Hey (Y/N). I uh… Couldn’t really wait to see you. I hope you don’t mind that I wanted to walk with you to school.” She couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. “It’s fine. Lets go.” She stepped down the steps and lightly nudged his shoulder when she was beside of him. “How’d you even know when I leave?” The male scratched his neck. “I’m usually at school very early. I noticed that you were getting to school early so I took a guess of when you would leave. I’ve been waiting a few minutes.” She shrugged.

 

     The walk to school was quit between the two, but it was the comfortable type. Once there, they both hung around the courtyard, making idle conversation about anything and everything. Eventually the time had passed, and other students begun to arrive, the bell ringing to inform students that class was about to start. “I’ll see you during lunch (Y/N). Learn something, kay?” He grinned, she returned it with a grin of her own. “You too. See you.” They went their separate ways, only for (Y/N) regretting for having tried to get to her class real fast. Outside of the classroom’s doorway stood Light with Akemi. The two seemed to be talking, but (Y/N) didn’t miss how the other female was holding the hand of the brunette, their fingers interlocked. Another bell rung, signaling that students only had a minute left to get to class. (Y/N) felt something inside of herself break as she watched Akemi lean towards Light, planting a kiss on his lips then heading off. Accidentally, (Y/N) and Light made eye contact. The male opened his mouth to say something but she just walked past him, heading into class and taking her seat.

 

     All throughout class anxiety had its clutch tightly on (Y/N). Time seemed to have flew by fast because before she knew it, the lunch bell rung. She was the first one out of the class and broke out into a run to go to where she usually met up with (M/B/F) and (F/B/F). Luckily her friends were already there with their lunch, and an extra one for her. (F/B/F) handed over (F/F) and they sat down under the tree in the courtyard except (M/B/F). “(Y/N)… I uh, need to talk to you about something…” (F/B/F) muttered. (Y/N) looked between her two friends in worry. (M/B/F) just shrugged, clearly having no idea what it was about, but then gave a reassuring smile. “Come get me when you’re finished talking. Okay?” (Y/N) nodded, and with that, the male walked off. “(Y/N)… I wasn’t sure if it had been true until now… But, I found out it was and I needed to tell you. It… It turns out Light and Akemi have been dating for almost a month now.” Her friend bit on her lip, waiting for the realization to hit (Y/N). It hit. Hard. “W-What…?” “I… talked to Akemi. He was dating her when he kissed you, and still is dating her. I think… that you need to move on from him. There is someone who really, really, likes you. He could take care of you so much more then Light ever could, and actually make you happy. He’d be faithful to you, (Y/N)! So please, give (M/B/F) a chance.” 

 

     (Y/N) sat there for a few seconds then spoke. “What about you? I thought you had feelings for (M/B/F).” Laughter escaped from the lips of her friend. “No!! I see him as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less. I would be so happy to see you two together.” (Y/N) closed her eyes and sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t stay hooked on the same person for so long. I’ll give him the chance he deserves.” The two smiled at one another. “Go get him then, (Y/N).” Nodded she got up, running in the direction that her male friend, well, soon to be boyfriend, went. Finally spotting him, she smiled. She was about to shout out his name but stopped when she saw he was talking to another student. She sneaked up a bit closer, realizing the other student was Light. _‘Why is Light talking to (M/B/F)?’_ Squinting her eyes, she saw the anger that glinted in his eyes. She could tell that (M/B/F)’s hands were balled into fist, pulled back as if ready to hit Light. _‘Shit! I need to go get him. Quickly!’_ Breaking out into a full run she screamed his name. “(M/B/F)!!” She rammed right into him, grabbing his hand and pulling him off away from Light. “(Y/N)! What’re you doing?!” “You… You looked like you were going to hit Light…” The growl that came from her friend surprised her. “So what if I was? Trying to protect the son of a bitch that kissed you while with another girl?!” Once far enough away she stopped and turned towards him. “No! I stopped you too protect you!! I can’t have you go getting suspended on me. Honestly, I was coming to look for you, then I saw the situation. I needed too talk to you.”

 

     This caught (M/B/F) off guard. “Me? Well uh, what do you need to talk to me about?” (Y/N) blushed, looked down at the ground, pulling at the end of her skirt. “Well… I know that I said I would tell you Tuesday, but I have my answer.” She heard the sharp intake of air that the male in front of her took. “O-Oh…?” Nervousness practically drenched his words as he spoke. “Yes.” She looked him in the eyes. Her (E/C) eyes glistening as she spoke. “I want to be with you. I might still have feelings for Light, but I realized that I enjoy spending time with you, that you make me happier than Light has, that you make me feel safe. Saturday, I realized that I can have those sort of feelings for you. I know for sure that I want to try and be with you. I know that I can be happier with you, so I want to give it a chance, if you are okay with that.” She smiled at him, still blushing but then her smile started to waver the longer it took the male to reply to her. No emotion was on his face, it was as if he was processing the words that came out of her mouth. 

 

     “I… Uh… I’m sorry, I can uh… Leave you alone?” Those words snapped him out of his trance. “N-No!! It’s just… so hard to believe that you’re really saying you want to be with me. I’m so happy!” He broke out in a big smile and pulled her into a tight hug. “So, I guess I officially can say you’re my girlfriend?” “What, have you been telling people that we’re kind of dating or something like that?” She poked fun at him. “N-No! I just… I’ve imagined a few times, well, a lot of times, of you being my friend.” She couldn’t stop smiling as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Yes, I’m officially your girlfriend. Can we go back and eat lunch now?” He nodded and the two headed back to their waiting friend. 

 

     After lunch (M/B/F) walked (Y/N) back to her class. “Well… You have to work today, right?” She nodded and smiled sadly at him, for once regretting that she picked to work almost everyday of the week. “Yes, I do. I’ll do my best to start getting an extra day off every now and then. I’m sorry…” The male was quick to apologize. “N-No! Don’t apologize. May I walk you to work today?” She hummed a little and poked his side. “Of course you can. I can’t deny my boyfriend when he wants to walk me to work, now can I?” He broke out into a grin. “I’ll be waiting by the school gates for you, okay?” Nodding, she frowned when the bell rung for the one minute to get back to class. “You better get back to class now. I’ll see you later.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “See you.” She went into the classroom and sat at her desk, smiling like an idiot only to herself, without having noticed that a pair of eyes were staring keenly at her. 

 

     After school let out, she grabbed her bag and headed straight to the school gates, where her now boyfriend stood waiting on her. “Hey Beautiful. Ready to go?” Blushing at the compliment, she nodded. He took her bag from her, then held her hand with his free hand, interlocking their fingers, smiling softly. “I hope you don’t mind me holding your hand.” She giggled. “I don’t mind. I kind of like it.” The new couple headed to her workplace, swinging their jointed hands, laughing at whatever the other said from time to time. Once they reached their destination (Y/N) stood in front of the door. “I wish you could stay while I worked…” “I’m sorry (Y/N), I would gladly stay if I could but I have a huge project that I need to get finished soon. After its finished I’ll start staying. I promise. Be safe while you work, okay? I… Well, I’m not sure if you’d be okay with me saying this but, I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “I… I love you too. Please be safe on you’re way home.” He grinned, kissing her cheek. “Don’t worry. I will. Don’t work to hard.” With that, she went inside to change into her work uniform and begin her shift. 


	6. Author's Note

I apologize for the very long (and completely not planned) hiatus. Unexpected technical issues have kept me from being able to update. I had started on chapter 6 before the unexpected hiatus took place. I was able to start finishing up chapter 6 a week ago but it's been hard getting it done since I can't remember exactly where I had been going with it since then. It's close to being finished though. I should have it up either later today or tomorrow! 


	7. Anniversaries

A/N: I decided to give (M/B/F) and (F/B/F) their own names and looks etc, sorry. >~< And I also apologize for the very late update. My hiatus was completely unexpected. I was going to have this chapter posted this past weekend but it hadn’t saved on my laptop when I thought it did so a good bit of the chapter had been deleted so I had to re-write it, which was hard. I had a very hard time writing this chapter, so I also apologize if the chapter is choppyish and not so good compared to the others. :(

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) dipped her feet into the water, letting out a sigh of content. The small waves of the water splashed up against the dock, spraying her legs with small droplets of water. “(Y/N).~” The figure of the other person sat down on the edge of the dock beside of her, one of the person’s arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her a bit closer to them. “Hmm… What is it Nero?” a smile graced itself onto her lips. The male smiled back at her. The two were on a date by a lake not too far from the city. It’s been almost a month since the two started dating, their one month anniversary coming up just within the next three days. The female was able to grow romantic feelings towards the male sitting beside of her, but part of her heart still belonged and longed for the brunette that had saved her from the streets. When she looked at her boyfriend, she could tell she made the right choice of putting her feelings away for Light and giving Nero a chance, if she hadn’t, she would probably still be tearing herself apart over the other male. 

Grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and interlocking their fingers, she laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. “I’m so glad we’re finally having our spring break. I couldn’t wait to be able to spend our break with you.” Nero spoke. “Me too. Mrs. Lawson has given me all this week off for our break. It’s even better since our one month anniversary is in the next few days.” (Y/N) grinned as she said that, opening her eyes then looking out across the lake. “Thank you for bringing me here. I love it. Next time I’ll take you somewhere.” The male that she was leaning against chuckled. “I can’t wait then.” 

Time passed by quicker than what the two had expected. The sun was starting to set, and the faint light of the stars were beginning to make their presence known in the sky that was starting to darken. “Come on (Y/N), I’ll take you home now.” The two got up, Nero with his arm remaining around (Y/N)’s waist as they headed towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her, closing the door once she was seated in the car, then taking his spot in the driver's seat. The car ride back towards (Y/N)’s house was full of the couple singing along to the songs that played on the radio, laughing at each other at other parts, and then just idling chatting about random things. Pulling up to her house, Nero got out the car and helped (Y/N) out, walking her up to the door. “(Y/N), I’m going to be busy tomorrow, but I’ll see you the day after. Alright?” The female nodded in understanding. “Alright. Well, goodnight.” She leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto his lips. The blush on his face made her giggle. “I love you, Nero.” “I love you too, (Y/N).” She went in, still smiling to herself. 

As she headed towards the stairs, she couldn’t stop herself from peering into the living, where the rest of the Yagami family, besides Light, was sitting together watching TV. Sayu glanced over at (Y/N), having heard the door closing as the female had came in, hand motioning for her to join them. Taking off her shoes and setting them down in front of the door with the other pair of shoes, she walked into the living room and took a seat on the floor beside of the younger girl. “What’re we wa-” Before (Y/N) could finish her sentence, the tv flashed with a news announcement which crept along the top of the screen, proclaiming that another criminal has recently just been found dead in their jail cell. Lately, criminals were starting to die off one by one, sending fear throughout the country. “Kira…” (Y/N) mumbled. The conclusion was made that these deaths weren’t just ordinary deaths, but instead the deaths were actually judgements made by a “God” which people called ‘Kira.’ “Kira is all anyone can talk about at school!” Sayu complained. “Don’t worry Sayu, the same thing is happening at my school too. Everyone is afraid, the teachers are making all the students group up and walk home together after school as a way of making sure that no one gets killed. I don’t understand why they are so scared though. Kira has only gone after criminals…” (Y/N) muttered the last part to herself. Everyone was dividing themselves because of this Kira character. There were the Kira worshippers and there was also the anti-Kira supporters, usually it was best to not be on either side, but it was rare to find someone who wasn’t in one of the two groups.

With the news alert gone, a sigh had been exhaled by Mr. Yagami. “My team has been assigned to the case of Kira. It’s causing a lot of late night work hours…” A frown etched itself onto (Y/N)’s lips. “I’m surprised they let you have today off.” She glanced over at the much older male as she spoke, only getting the slightest of shrugs as a response. The giggle that sounded from the living room’s doorway startled (Y/N) as she looked over, her eyes landing on another female. Akemi. About a month ago, if (Y/N) laid her eyes upon the other female, all she would have felt was hate and disgust. Looking at her now, all she felt was sadness, mixed with a tad bit of irritation. She knew it wasn’t Akemi’s fault of what happened, the girl didn’t even know that her own boyfriend kissed another girl. It wasn’t her fault that Light was a complete ass for half a year. Yet something inside of her still blamed the female.

The brunette male stood behind of Akemi, glancing over his family, his gaze finally landing on (Y/N). “(Y/N), you’re finally back. You were gone all day. Where were you?” She stared at the male. “I was out with someone. I don’t have to work any for our break, so I wanted to go out somewhere. Why does it matter to you?” Her question was full of venom as she shot it towards the male, causing him to scowl. “It was getting late and with this Kira on the loose, I got concerned. Am I not allowed to worry about someone who is practically family?”

Family. The word stung. The male sighed, “Alright, Akemi, it’s time you went home. It’s getting late.” Akemi smiled at her boyfriend and quickly kissed his lips, then waved goodbye to everyone before walking out of the house. There was a short silence before it was broken by Sayu. “Oh, (Y/N), you’re having trouble picking something out for your *friend’s birthday* right?” (Y/N) looked at her in confusion then realized what the younger girl was getting at. “Oh yeah! His birthday is in three days, but I’m having a hard time coming up with a gift to give him.” Only Mrs. and Mr. Yagami and Sayu knew about (Y/N)’s relationship, all of them having agreed that it was best that Light knew nothing about it. The other two caught on quickly, Mrs. Yagami quickly giving a suggestion. “Well, if you two are close, I’m sure he would love anything you got him, but how about something hand made? If you have pictures of the two of you then we can print them out and buy the materials to make a scrapbook for him so he can always have the memories of the time you two have spent with one another.” Mrs. Yagami was smiling brightly as she made the suggestion. “That… That’s actually a great idea! I’d love to do that for him, and I have plenty of pictures.” “Then it’s decided, we’re going shopping for supplies tomorrow!” Sayu declared, her eyes shining. (Y/N) could feel daggers being shot at her, but the feeling disappearing as Light had went back upstairs to his room. 

The mentioning of Kira, the appearance of Akemi and Light, being called ‘Family’ by the male, and the plan of shopping the next day had surprisingly tired (Y/N) out. “I’m going to head on to bed. Could we possibly go out shopping around 10ish?” Sayu and Mrs. Yagami both nodded their heads, smiling, and she returned the smile, then headed straight to her room. She walked up the stairs and headed straight to her room, instantly lying down on her bed, quickly falling asleep. Her sleep was peaceful, but it came to an end when the knocks on her bedroom door had awoken her from her slumber. “(Y/N)?” The female mumbled as she buried her face into her pillow. Sayu was trying to get her up, but she wasn’t feeling up to getting out of bed. “(Y/N), it’s almost nine. I thought you’d want to go ahead and be woken up since we’re leaving at ten to go shopping.” (Y/N) instantly sat up, staring at her door. ‘Almost nine…?’ “How close to nine is it?” “At least twenty minutes. Mom is making breakfast, but if you want to take a shower before we go shopping then I’m sure you can take a quick one before breakfast is done. Hurry up though!” (Y/N) could hear Sayu walk away from the door and skip down the stairs. She let out a sigh, forcing herself off the bed, and headed to her dresser, pulling out a casual outfit and headed to her bathroom. As she stepped into the shower, only one thought plagued her. ‘What if he doesn’t like it…?’

The shower was quick, and putting on the outfit was quicker. After brushing through her (H/C) locks, she took a quick glance in the mirror, humming in approvement at how she looked. (Y/N) raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Yagami was just setting down the plates on the table, but she only prepared three dishes. “What about Mr. Yagami and Light?” she muttered. “Dad was called into work early this morning and Light left about an hour ago to go out somewhere.” Sayu said as she walked into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. “Thanks for breakfast mom!” Mrs. Yagami took a seat and (Y/N) did soon after. The three made small talk as they ate, and afterwards they all begun to wash up their dishes. The time was creeping closer to ten. “Okay you two, I’m going to go get ready and then we can leave.” Mrs. Yagami gave them a smile after the words left her mouth. Sayu and (Y/N) sat in the living room as they waited. 

Once all three of them were ready, they headed out of the door and were on their way to the mall. “(Y/N), when will we get to meet the young man that you’re with?” Mrs. Yagami’s question shocked her at first but then she just laughed. “Our one month anniversary is two days away, so you can meet him then. I’ll have him come over to the house.” It didn’t take long for them to get to the mall. The three of them had split up, each getting different materials needed. (Y/N) headed straight away to the nearest store in the mall that would print off pictures. She took out the phone she had bought with the first paycheck she had received, scrolling through the pictures of her and Nero. Most of the pictures were from the time when they were friends, but a good bit was also pictures during the almost past month that they’ve been dating. (Y/N) couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she scrolled past each one. Almost all of the pictures she had were pictures Nero had sent to her for her to have, and she was thankful that he did that. She walked into her destination, quickly approaching one of the printers set up close to the wall for customers to use. (Y/N) plugged her phone up to one of the cords connected to the printer. The screen on the printer lit up, and a small window appeared the screen, showing the photos that was on her phone. She scrolled down through all of the photos, clicking on every photo that contained her and Nero. Once done, she clicked on the ‘Print’ button at the very bottom. She waited as the pictures printed out, and once they did, she walked up to the counter and quickly paid for printing them off. 

Once she left the small shop she began to roam around the mall hoping to run into Sayu or Mrs. Yagami. (Y/N) searched for them with no luck. Almost two hours had passed before she found the both of them. “(Y/N)! Mom and I got the materials for the scrap book, but did you get the pictures?” Sayu asked, trying to take a peek at the pictures held within (Y/N)’s hand. “Yes I did. You’ll get to see them once we get home and start working on it!” The younger female pouted. “Fine… Then lets on home and get started….” With that, the three females left the mall and headed back to their home. 

Stepping inside of the house and finally setting the bag of materials down on the kitchen table felt like went by fast, soon the three were all sitting at the table, grabbing for the materials needed at the moment. (Y/N) laid the photos out in front of them, putting them in chronological order. She pointed at the first picture. “This was the first picture taken of me and him together. Heh… It was actually taken on the first day that I met him. He was so happy to have a new friend that he needed a picture for the event. Well, those were his words at the time.” A smile graced itself on her lips. “Let’s start off with this.” The female grabbed for the empty binder and opened it up in front of her. Grabbing some construction paper, glue, scissors, and colored pencils, she glued the back of the photo and glued it to the paper, dating it and the event underneath, then a short sentence. “Our unforgettable beginning.” She smiled to herself as her and the other two worked together on the project. 

Hours passed. The clock was slowly creeping closer towards the evening. Holding up the now finish scrapbook, (Y/N) smiled widely. ‘I really hope he likes it.’ “Thank you Mrs. Yagami, Sayu, for helping me with this. I probably wouldn’t have gotten it done until the last minute if I was doing it myself.” She chuckled. “You’re welcome (Y/N), but we better meet him and see you give it to him!” Sayu said with a smirk. “Yeah, Yeah. You’ll get to meet him. I promise. I’m going to go put it in my room now. Call me when dinner's done!” With that, she dashed up the stairs to her room. She placed the handmade gift on top of her dresser, then laid down on her bed, pulling her cover up over her until she’d be called for dinner.

The next day she spent all day with Nero, and they both agreed upon him coming to (Y/N)’s house around eleven so she could introduce him to the family and give him his anniversary gift. She paced the living room floor the morning of their anniversary, glancing up at the clock on the wall that ticked closer to eleven. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami sat on the couch beside of each other while Sayu sat down on the floor, watching (Y/N) as she paced. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Sayu spoke up, giving a slight smile. (Y/N) looked at her and then nodded. “Yeah…” Five minutes till eleven was when the doorbell rung. (Y/N) ran to the door as fast as she could and opened the door to find her boyfriend standing there grinning. “Hey (Y/N), happy one month anniversary.” She smiled and grabbed his hand. “Happy one month anniversary.” With that, she led him into the living room where her family waited. She stood in front of the others, holding her boyfriend’s hand. “Everyone, this is Nero. Nero, that’s Sayu, Mrs. Yagami, and Mr. Yagami.” She pointed at each individual as she introduced them. Nero smiled at them and gave a slight bow. “Nice to meet everyone.” (Y/N) went and grabbed hold of the anniversary gift and handed it to the male in front of her. “Here Nero… You’re gift.” The male ran a hand through his short white hair. “(Y/N), you always beat me to it, huh? I wanted to give my gift first.” He chuckled and took the gift from her hands. Everyone remained quiet as he flipped through the handmade book. “(Y/N)... This.. This is amazing! I love it! Thank you so much for this lovely gift.. It beats out what I got you.” The female frowned. “Don’t say that.” She clicked her tongue at him. He smiled at her before taking out a small box and placing it in her hands. She looked down at it then at him in shock and confusion. “It’s not what you think.” She opened the small box. Inside laid a small ring, not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. “Nero… I love it.” She smiled softly and slid it onto her finger. “Thank you…” She embraced the male in a tight hug. At the end of the day (Y/N) sat on the edge of her bed and stared down at the floor, smiling to herself. ‘I’m so lucky…’ Laying back on her bed, the female covered herself up and went to sleep. 

It was the last day of their break, (Y/N) and Nero had just been seated at a booth with their orders taken in one of the most well known cafés in the city. The young couple sat on different sides facing each other. “(Y/N), are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?” The white haired male spoke with a teasing smirk. Said female rolled her eyes playfully before shrugging her shoulders. “I guess so. It just surprises me a bit how fast this year is going by.” Her boyfriend placed his hand on her’s and gently squeezed. “It doesn’t matter to me if time were to go by fast or slow, just as long as I’m by your side.” The two smiled at one another as their waitress approached their table with their orders. (Y/N) picked up the fork that had just been placed beside of her and took a bite out of (F/D) when the chimes signaling that some has walked through the doors had went off. She looked up towards the door and felt instant regret. A teenaged male had just walked in, a girl clinging onto one of his arms. “Light~!” “Akemi, not so loud.” The girl pouted then pointed in Nero’s and (Y/N)’s direction. “But… there is (Y/N) and Nero. Can we order and join them?” 

(Y/N) felt her anger flare up as she whispered to Nero under her breath. “Light and Akemi are here. They’re coming this way…” Before (Y/N) could attempt to get into the same seat of the booth with Nero a figure had already sat itself beside of her. “Hey (Y/N).” She scooted away. “Light.” Akemi sat down beside of Nero and smiled at the other female. “Hey guys! I saw you two and thought that it’d be nice to maybe hang out with you two for a bit.” “Why does Light have to sit beside me?” “Why does Light have to sit beside (Y/N)?” Nero and (Y/N) both spoke in unison, and despite the situation, they two couldn’t help but smile at each other. “Technically she IS my sister. I haven’t got to talk to her in a while. What’s wrong with that?” The brunette spoke with a cool tone, but he glanced over at (Y/N), a look of disapproval in his eyes as he spoke the part of not having gotten to talk to her. For (Y/N) it was clear that Light was very unhappy with her for avoiding him so much. ‘It’s your fault I don’t talk to you. This is the least of what you could be getting for toying with my emotions!’ She crossed her arms. This was going to be a long day.

Conversation was quick, (Y/N) not saying a word the whole time except for when Nero addressed her or when Akemi asked a question. “Tomorrow will be mine and Light’s two month anniversary!” Those words popped (Y/N) out of one of her dazes. “Oh? That’s nice. Anyways, Nero and I have to go now.” With that, she stood up and shoved Light out of the seat so she could get out and waited for Nero to catch up to her as she walked out the door. “(Y/N)! What was that about? Why’d you get like that..? Am I not making you happy enough for you to not get hurt by any little thing Light does or get hurt by the fact that he’s been with that girl for two months tomorrow?!” He shouted and she winced. “Nero… No.. That’s not it…” “Then what is it?! I get that you might not really be in love with me because you still love Light, but come on! You don’t have to make it so obvious like that!” Nero fumed, clenching his fist. Before she could stop herself, (Y/N) had risen her hand and slapped the male across his face, the feeling of hot tears rolling down her cheeks shocked her, but not as much as her action. “I said… that wasn’t it… I DO love you! Though a very small part of me still loves Light. You wouldn’t understand. If it wasn’t for Light, we probably wouldn’t have met. Or maybe we would have and you would have seen me and thought of me as some helpless homeless girl with no memories!! I don’t want to be even talk to the two that had caused me heartache. I promise that I don’t want to be with Light anymore, I only want to be with you!” “(Y/N)... I’m sorry.. It’s just… I’m afraid. I’m afraid that Light is going try and take you from me… That you’ll pick Light over me any day.” The male let out a sigh and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears. “You don’t have to worry… I’d never choose Light over you.” She smiled softly. “Now let’s head home. Okay?” 

(Y/N) grumbled as her alarm went off the next morning, groggily sitting up she turned it off. ‘School, huh..?’ She got off the bed and quickly got ready to head to school. Quietly she walked down the stairs with her bag. The sound of the TV in the living room made her peep a look in. ‘Kira has struck once again!’ was the big bolded headline and (Y/N) rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. “This is getting out of hand… This whole Kira incident is getting out of hand.” She shook her head and walked out the door and smiled as she looked upon Nero waiting for her. The white haired male smiled as well, pulling her into a hug. “Ready to go?” She nodded and slid her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“(Y/N), Nero?” The couple had only walked a short distance down the road. (Y/N) turned around and frowned. Akemi stood there, holding a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. The other female’s eyes landed on their interlocked hands and smiled. “I didn’t know you two were dating.” (Y/N)’s grip on her boyfriend’s hand tightened. “Yeah. We’ve been dating a little over a month now.” The other’s smile turned into look of confusion. “A month? That doesn’t sound right. If so, most everyone would already know and would’ve talked about it.” Irritation was beginning to bubble up within. “We knew that, so we had decided to keep it a secret until we felt like we should let others know. Just… Please Akemi, please don’t go and tell anyone else.” (Y/N)’s irritation grew more as she watched the other ponder. “Hm… Sure! Take care on your way to school. I’m meeting up with Light so I can give him his anniversary gift. See you two!” With that Akemi run off in the direction that the couple had been coming from. ‘Geez… Just great.’ (Y/N) thought as she started walking, pulling her boyfriend along. “Come on Nero, let’s go.”


End file.
